


Lyre

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Spabel Week 2015 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 5: Affectionate, F/M, Spabel Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles;  from the one who admired her music skill to the PDA in a concert he didn't mind showing. {for spabel week 2015}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyre

**a. music**

Antonio loved piano and admired violin, but he didn't mind watching Emma practicing with his own guitar and learning the music genre of his country.

But one day, another century after he had learnt that Emma possessed a talent in music too, under the stars of spring they had been enjoying in a downtown house, she was playing a new instrument she had begun to like since watching something in Vienna Philharmonic ...

... he immediately thought that she might be a seraph (or at least, nymph—or might be one of nornir), with that small harp on her lap and the mellifluous song without lyrics in the air her fingers created. Can I kiss you all night long?

* * *

 

**b. lyric**

Half of her mind had been poured into words on the last page of her notes. Her husband had noticed her that he could not make it to home tonight, since te annoying delay was the biggest hindrance.

She was not a musician herself, she had already been in love with her bussiness in accounting world, yet writing lyric was something she thought would release the burden or loneliness this long (—since Antonio had been scarcely being home these two months).

Emma fell asleep with her notebook as a pillow, didn't realize that a bouquet of flowers along with lingering kisses on her crown, temple and corner of lips sent her into a sweet dream. Surprise, babe, bella, happy 1st anniversary.

* * *

 

**c. show**

The one who was playing harp, instrument Antonio started to be fond of lately, was so pretty with side bun on her left head, and her playing was like an angel descended from nirvana—

—but, no, although lyre was his muse nowadays, the woman with cello was far more stunning (uhm, not-so-feminine he had thought at first but it was no matter anymore).

By the time she finished the concert held by the-usual aristocrat Roderich, and she stepped down the stairs, he came to hug and kiss her and didn't mind to have all of the audience watching them. Not because he was jealous that she played for another man's show, but it was just ... yeah; affection.


End file.
